The Monarch and the Butterfly Fish
by Jumofi of the Mad Hare
Summary: In the small town of Iwatobi, fate brings five girls to the swim club and its members. The dandere, the American fresh meat, the tsundere, the explorer, and the princess. How will their year turn out? Michiko Ryuko has lived in elegant upbringing and yakuza heritage while attending regular schooling. While searching for self-perfection and beauty, will a "megane" be able to help?


Chapter One:

"Michiko-sama, it is time to get up."

The curtains unfolded and drew in the morning sunlight. I lifted the blankets off of me, turning to Shinju, and greeted in a yawn, " 'Oh-ayo-o', Shinju."

"Oh, please, ma'am, you shouldn't be friendly towards me. Your grandmother doesn't approve of such things."

"Is she in the room?"

"Ah, no, ma'am."

"Then it's our little secret."

She and I smiled at each other. Shinju has always been by my side since I was little, and she was practically the only connection I had of Mother and Father. Because of that I didn't want to treat her as a servant, even though grandmother had other notions of "friendliness towards the staff". If only there were a way to understand her more...

"Here, ma'am, I'll help you dress."

"Nonsense! I've always wanted to dress into uniform by myself."

"But-"

"Please, Shinju? It's my first day of high school."

"Oh, alright, but please don't hesitate to ask me for help."

"Yes,yes,yes!"I answered quickly.

I leapt out of bed to the mirror on the wall. Shinju returned to my side with my uniform folded in her hands. When I took the shirt and held it up to my torso in the reflection I envisioned myself walking into school, standing tall and proud as the others beside me paid no mind to me. Many people liked attention in the spotlight, but that life of limelight was far behind me. This was my revelation from the horrible days of junior high! A new start!

"Goodness, you look so grown up, ma'am."

I turned to her, holding my arms out and taking a deep breath.

"This is it, Shinju. I can definitely see a new day today!"

"Oh.."

Shinju quickly swiped her hand from her face to hide the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Shinju, this is a time for cheerfulness. You mustn't cry."

"Forgive me, mistress. I'm just-SO HAPPY!"

She burst into tears on her knees before me. A woman still in her prime was bawling like a baby in front of a teenager. Must she always be so extreme?

"Shinju, please don't cry. You'll make me sad.."

"Oh, I'm so sorry.."

Shinju dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief as she stooped herself up onto her feet. I smiled and turned back to the mirror for one last look. My high school uniform, ironed and pressed for perfection...That was exactly how I wanted it.

As I stepped outside my bedroom to the washroom next door our butler Sebastian stood to the side and asked me, "Good morning, m'lady, have you slept well?"

"Indeed, Sebastian. Thank you for recommending more pillows to my bed."

"But of course, m'lady. I am here for your every need."

I smiled and said in English, "I am always grateful to have you with me."

He replied in French, "Excellent, Lady Ryuko. You amaze me every day."

"Thank you. I'm off now, Sebastian! Ciao!"

"I hope you are prepared to leave early this morning, madame!"

"As always!"

Shinju followed me to the washroom after making my bed. I tried to hurry to get to the dining room, but Shinju insisted that I take my time. Against my will I had to scrub my face once more for Shinju to be satisfied before leaving for breakfast. Downstairs was just as quiet and dull like every morning where only the chef and Sebastian were most active at. Shinju opened the dining room door for me, leaving after grandmother dismissed her with a nod. From there I closed the door from the other side, sliding it shut like grandmother had taught me to do. I waited there on my knees for a moment.

"Come here, child, " she ordered.

I stood up slowly, graceful as I could, walked, and sat down where her finger pointed. She raised my chin with her hand and then replied, "Almost perfect. We'll need to practice more this week."

"Yes, grandmother."

"Have you studied this past summer?"

"Yes, grandmother."

"English and French?"

"Yes, grandmother."

"And your mathematics?"

"Yes, grandmother."

"And you have your schedule prepared?"

"Yes, grandmother."

"Good...now what about after school activities?"

"There wasn't any information from the school yet, grandmother. Apparently the form was lost through the mail."

"Bah! Of course!"

"She took her tea cup from the table with a distasteful look on her face. Grandmother made it clear before that she never agreed with my mother's wish for me to have a "normal life" as a girl growing up in regular public schooling. But Mother never knew that grandmother would try to bend the rules her own way.

"Ryuko, how many activities have you practiced since your junior schooling?"

"I have studied calligraphy, tea ceremonies, traditional dances, choir, sports, and musical instruments, grandmother."

"Ex-cellent. So I'm sure there is something at Iwatobi High that you have yet to do, no?"

"Most likely, grandmother."

She vaguely smiled at me, a sign that she would remember that answer, before ringing for the breakfast to be served. A few of our servants came in pushing the cart to the table, Sebastian leading them ahead as always. Grandmother complimented him on his organization. As usual he had said to her, "It is my pleasure servicing you of the utmost best, Lady Michiko."

After a silent breakfast, Sebastian led me outside to the front yard where the car was parked. Shinju ushered me in and seated herself next to me as Sebastian stepped into the driver's seat.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, madame?"

"Do we have to use the limousine today?"

"It was Lady Michiko's orders, madame. She wanted the 'public to remember that Michiko name', as she had told me."

"Then this means..-"

"Yes, madame. She would also like for you to 'say hello' to your father."

"Oh, dear..."

"Not to worry, madame. You are on schedule as planned."

Sebastian drove the car to the front gate while Shinju prepared my school bag and checked my bento. I looked out of the window the entire time to see the beautiful sakura trees on our way out. Their shades of pink and red, the dark brown trunks were all an art of their own. They were about the only gorgeous thing on our property.

Before I knew it the limousine was parked and Sebastian had opened the door for us.

"We have arrived, m'lady."

He took my hand as I slid out, Shinju stepping to the other side of the door. At the entrance of the house there were other men greeting us at our arrival. They stood tall and firm, wearing only roughly-worn business suits and messy hair, acting almost as guard dogs. Sebastian cleared his throat as we passed them inside.

"Sebastian, do I detect a hint of annoyance from you?"

"Excuse me, m'lady. I felt a small tickle of the throat is all."

I smiled. Sebastian wasn't one to lie, but his love for yakuza was somewhat dim. It was like watching a cat growl at a pack of dogs.

In the courtyard there came all of father's best men greeting me with, "Lady Ryuko!", "Welcome back, Ryuko-sama!" and "Good morning, Ryuko-sama!"

"Good morning to you all," I answered back with a small smile.

" 'Oi'! 'Mi-nea'!" came a roar from the main house.

"The men bowed as my father stepped outside with his right-hand man, Sebastian's cousin, Claude. Both Claude and Sebastian stared at each other for a moment before father cut them off. He turned to me, chest puffed out, traditional clothing in order, and a long sword strapped to his side. Of all the men here, father was the tallest, strongest, and bravest. No one in the town or other could challenge him without a quick loss.

"Ryuko!" he shouted.

" 'Hai'!"I answered.

"Welcome home!"

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Father!"

For the moment I forgot my manners as I ran right up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. The men erupted in applause and cries. As much of bravado men that they are, they were always openly emotional when I was present. It was quite humorous, actually..

"Ryuko, today's your first day of high school, isn't it?"

"Yes."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"I am proud of you. You've come so far..and.."

"Father, are you crying?"

"NO!"

Father turned away from me for a moment. Everyone else had begun to weep uncontrollably in front of us, excluding Sebastian and Claude. I looked back at them wanting to say something, but Father suddenly shouted, "Oi! Shut'cher traps! We are men, and we should act like 'em!"

"Hai, Master!"

They stood tall once more as I left. Shinju said goodbye to her brother, one of the men in the courtyard with a long ponytail, as my father yelled, "Have a nice day, Ryuko!"

" 'Arigato, Oto-san'!"

I waved goodbye to the others one last time before I left with my party. It wasn't until I was getting into the vehicle that I heard the whole house roar in sobs of some sort.

"Is there something the matter, madame?" asked Sebastian.

"Not at all. I'm just happy to see that everyone is doing well, " I laughed.

Sebastian smiled slightly to himself, fixing his glasses in the process. I wanted to ask him why, but we had to leave to be on time. _Why did he smile?_

At school, I was one of the first few to arrive early, to which was a relief because anyone would assume too much if they were to see me like this. Sebastian escorted me to the front gate, but I stopped him there and told him, "Sebastian, you don't have to come in with me."

"Oh, but I do, madame. Your grandmother, Lady Michiko, has strict orders to keep you company."

"But, Sebastian.."

"Excuse me, madame. I'll open the door for you now."

No matter what I do, I just can't seem to escape this attention.

It made matter worse when Sebastian stepped into the teacher's office to announce my arrival. The principal stepped up to me to give a "formal welcome" when I entered the room. Out of everything embarrassing this moment was, by far, the worst. I was just relieved that my homeroom teacher only nodded his head at me when the principal introduced me to him. Sebastian had almost corrected him but I had my hand out for Sebastian to stay put. He sat back, a bit shocked, but kept silent until the time had come. That time came after we had left with the teacher to the classroom when I ordered him to leave.

"But m'lady, I am under orders-"

"Please, Sebastian," I begged, "If it is grandmother you worry over, then at least stay out of the classroom. But please, don't come to class with me!"

"Madame-"

Suddenly he stopped. His fingers reached to his earpiece and he mumbled something to the person on the other line.

"Excuse me, madame. I'll be a moment."

Before I could object, Sebastian fled to the entrance hallway in a rush. I stopped to see where he was going, but then turned back to find my teacher. I was surrounded by a flood of people coming through. From the tight side of the wall I walked out towards the entrance where I came from. My teacher and my butler were both gone.

_Oh dear, where can they have gone?_

When I finally reached the entrance hall I came across the directory signs on the wall. Right underneath it was a single person squinting at it as if she couldn't interpret it. Most likely she was a foreigner and still slow at reading Kanji.

Before I could stop myself I asked her if she were lost. She turned to me and stared at me for a brief moment. I then tried to ask her if she were a transfer student.

"Oh, um..hai. I'm a new student."

"You're a transfer student I assume?"

"Ah, yeah. I stick out like a sore thumb, don't I?"

I mustered a faint smile for her before offering to show her to the teacher's office. She wasn't reluctant to take my offer, even though it would have been best to do so. As we walked down the hallway the others who had heard me with her either glared or looked away. It was a shameful act to give help, but the poor girl wasn't Japanese. Even in my etiquette lessons I learned that asking someone if they were lost or hurt was a question of their competence. It was an insult to the other person, and the Michiko name was not to be slandered in such manner. Yet why have I done this as if it were instinct? Was it that I were nervous for today? I felt completely calm, so what could be the explanation?

_However the case, please forgive me for this shame, grandmother,_ I pleaded in my mind.

The girl was able to find her way from the teacher's office. She thanked me and asked for my name.

"My name is Michiko...Michiko Ryuko."

"That's such a pretty name. I'm Samantha Mueller. Thanks for helpin' me to the teacher's office.'

"Not at all. I hope your first day turns out well."

Mueller-san left in a hurry to class as the bell was close to ringing. I needed to hurry myself before I was in trouble, so i left quickly to the second hall upstairs. As I was walking up the staircase I nearly tripped backwards. I would've fallen to my doom if Sebastian hadn't caught me in time.

"Lady Ryuko, are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Sebastian. But I'm in a hurry to class."

"Not to worry, m'lady."

"W-wait, Sebastian what a-"

He jumped on to the top step and dashed down the hall carrying me in his arms. I covered my face from the embarrassment. Here I was, a representative of the Michiko household, first insulting a new student, and now being carried by my butler to my class because of my own tardiness. I would have preferred to die here and now than face my grandmother when she heard of this.

"M'lady."

"Sebastian stopped right behind the door where no one could see us. He set me down on my feet and brushed my skirt for dirt.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, m'lady?"

"I don't think I can do this.."

He looked up at me and replied, "M'lady should not think, she should know what she can and cannot do. The Michiko household never questions a thing of their ability."

"And what if I should doubt my decisions?"

"Then I'd best get rid of such notions. they are but a weakness that will hold you back."

I sighed with tears coming to my eyes.

"You're right, Sebastian. Thank you."

"It is my pleasure, m'lady. Now, show them the best of the Michiko name."

I smiled, turned around to the door and entered with my expression as clear and focused as practiced. As I had asked, Sebastian stayed out of sight for the morning. During that time I had introduced myself to the class as the teacher had asked of me, arranged my seat on the far right, and took out a fresh notebook from my bag. While trying to set aside my things there came a loud shout from our teacher in the hallway. It seemed that another student from class arrived late. I paid no mind to it just for courtesy as some of my classmates tried looking through the window at them. The two of them came back in after a moment or so, our teacher red in his cheeks, and the female student pouting her lip and crossing her arms.

"Alright, you all, "the teacher announced, "this is another student, Takemono Ella. Lemme make it clear that people like Takemono aren't on my good side. When you come in late, that's not gonna fly with me.

"Takemono!"

"Hai..."

"Your seat is over there!"

"Hai..."

She flicked her long, blonde ponytail with her hand as she walked towards the seat next to mine. To me she seemed about average height and had a very moderate tan. Her brown eyes followed her shoes on the ground before she sat down and grumbled under her breath. The other girls in the back whispered about her, only Takemono-san's name being audible from their corner. I looked back at them to clarify what they were saying, but in return they glared right back. Not only were they some of the girls in the hallway who witnessed my help to the new student, but I also recognized them as some of my classmates from junior high. To my dismay they were old classmates who everyone feared. They were people who bullied others just for fun.

I quickly turned away. My second mistake in public and it was the biggest one I had ever made. If Sebastian would've been at my side he would have had to report my behavior to grandmother! Oh, the audacity! How could I redeem myself from this?

After some time I had calmed myself and rushed to keep up with the rest of the notes on the board to the point that I lost myself in a habit of copying them. I had already recognized the mathematics the teacher was discussing that I started predicting the next answer the teacher asked us to find without writing it on paper. The girl beside me had, by this time, fallen asleep with her head turned to the outside window. When the teacher called a student to the board, she jolted awake. She looked at the clock, completely baffled by the time, and then exclaimed, "Eh?!"

Everyone, especially our teacher, looked to her in bewildered stares.

"Ms. Takemono, what is the problem?" our teacher asked her.

Takemono-san stood up with her eyes darting to every corner of the room. As she thought about what to say her notebook fell to the floor by my foot. I knew she hadn't take any notes for the past hour, and she couldn't make any progress without them. So I dared myself to turn back to my notebook and jot down notes for her to take. No one seemed to notice that her notebook had fallen, and it was the best opportunity that I had. I knew that this was a giant risk and an insult, once again, on another person, but this did not feel right. What I had felt before was the same I felt now. I could not explain it, but my conscience was telling me to help her. Out of this deliberate disgrace, I had only hoped that she would pardon me and for her to learn not to daydream during class.

Making an excuse like the problem on the board having a mistake only made it worse for her. The teacher asked that she go up and correct it. Of course, I already knew that the problem was fine as it was, only an average equation and nothing of a challenge for me. I had finished writing everything down for her, along with a note from myself as she had approached the board. The rest of the class watched as she slowly wrote out the equation, right until she had to solve for X. Then she stopped and pretended to think, when really she was trying to find a hint of the next step.

_Oh, come now, she couldn't have really slept through half the class without hearing something useful? Could the teacher have missed her throughout this entire time or did she do this to prove that she shouldn't have fallen asleep? _I thought.

Well, I had to help since I was already digging myself a hole next to her. I swear, it was an unknown force making me do this up to this point...never in my right mind would I be doing this...

I bit the tip of my tongue as I held up a hand, keeping my pen in my grasp and gripped it in between my thumb and my two crossed fingers. _Please, please, figure this out!_

Thankfully she turned back to the board and finished the equation as I sat back and acted as though I had finished writing in my notebook. Our teacher was stunned to say that Takemono-san was correct, but she warned her not to make anymore outbursts in her class. The rest of the students whispered in their own little groups. When Takemono-san sat down, I slipped my hand under my desk and pretended to have picked it up and handed it to Takemono-san. She took the loose papers from my hands without having to feel apprehensive which seemed best on my part. But the entire time after I felt three pairs of eyes on the back of my head.

At the lunch bell everyone moved about the room. Some took out their own "bentos" at their desks as the rest left to buy one from the cafe stand. Takemono-san got up and stretched out her arms. Her eyes lingered towards my "bento" by accident, but she stopped to look. I turned to her and asked, "Is there something that you need, ...Takemono-san, wasn't it?"

"Huh?

"Uh u-nothing! Nope...just dozed off is all.."

"Alright."

Once I had begun eating she walked away. On a whim I turned to her and called out her name.

"I'm glad you were able to solve the problem..from this morning.."

"O-oh, yeah. Um, thanks...for helpin' me..I guess."

I smiled. I was at least happy to know that she was able to use my "help" from earlier to save herself, even if not recognizing me would be better on another hand. Takemono-san left in a hurry for lunch after that. I had some time to eat in peace with my favorite novel in hand to read. But as I finished there came a few girls with odd smiles plastered on their faces. They stopped in front of me and one said, "Neh, neh! It's Michiko-san! You remember us, right?"

"Sorry, I don't believe I do."

"Aww, phooey, Michiko-san! We were classmates before! We got along well, right?"

"Neh," another asked, "why don't we invite Michiko-san to eat with us?"

"Oh, Michiko-san! Please come with us!"

"I'm very sorry, but I have already-"

All of a sudden two of them grabby my arms and pulled me out of the classroom. They kept repeating, "Come on, Michiko-san! It'll be fun!", just for the attention in the hallway. Everyone else was cheerful and bright here, but what they didn't know was that they had inherited a few students who did not fit that profile. These girls dragged me outside to one side of the building where no one was. They let go of me, somewhat forceful that it was enough to shove me against the wall. I turned around and asked, "Alright, you have me outside. Now what is it that you want?"

One of them stepped up.

"Neh, neh, the Ice Princess hasn't changed a bit. What a shame. She's just as cold as ever.."

I stood my ground as they stepped closer, crowding around me. It seemed as though the nickname never died after junior high, especially when these three folded their arms, stomped their feet as they called me, "Ice Princess", just to taunt me. The name stung me when I was a child, but now it was ridiculous. I attempted to walk away before they were to drive me mad. Then one of them caught my wrist and pulled me back.

"Don't ignore us!"

The girl threw me back against the wall. I crumpled to the ground while they laughed a loud. Another took a bucket of water from the corner and exclaimed, "Here! Lemme cool you down, Princess!"

The cold water felt like pins and needles on my skin. I gasped as it poured all over my body from the top of my head. Pieces of soggy soil in the water sat on my shoulders, my hair, and my lap. From the way I looked I would've passed for a dog soaked from a swim in the river.

"Look who's the Pauper now!"

"Why did you that? I've never done a thing to you!" I exclaimed.

The girl threw the bucket at me, hitting the wall instead.

"Save it for someone who cares!"

"You haven't been here a day and you're treating everyone like dirt. Leading that girl to the Teacher's Office, trying to embarrass Takemono-san with those notes.."

_Oh no! They did see it!_

"Enough is enough! I was sick of seeing your face in junior high, yucking it up with everyone and going behind their backs and correct them like you were high and almighty, and now you show up here? Why don't you just disappear?!"

"Aya, watch out! Four-Eyes' here!"

"Aww, shit..."

They ran away while another student came around the corner. The student called out to them as I tried to stand up.

" 'Chot-to! Ma-te-' ," he tried to shout back at them.

All three of them were already gone. I put my hand on the wall as I stepped up. The boy looked at me and asked, "Were you with them just now?"

"I can certainly say, " I replied, "that I am now and forevermore not associa-agh!"

My ankle gave out on me once I had stepped into the sunlight. They boy bent down to me at the same time I searched for my glasses that slipped off during the fall. I thought I had found them and put them on, but when I opened my eyes I came face to face with the other student. He stared at me through a thick, red frame of glasses and purple eyes, and his blue hair kept short of his face. His hand were gripped tight onto the ridges of my glasses as he grew red in his cheeks. He let go and stood up to bow at me.

" 'Sumi-masen'! I didn't mean to-!"

"Oh, please excuse me! This is all my fault!"

I bowed back at him, to which caused an uncertainty of apologies towards each other. He stood tall, opening his mouth to speak, but stopped when he looked at me again.

Then the boy asked, "Did they...do that to you...?"

"Ah-um..."

Of course, it'd be the last thing I would do to confess something like this to a complete stranger. He noticed this and quickly apologized.

"Again, this predicament is completely my fault. I am very sorry."

"Lady Ryuko!"

At my side appeared Sebastian from what seemed to be thin air. I jumped back and exclaimed, "Sebastian? How did you appear so suddenly?"

"I haven't a clue to what you mean, Lady Ryuko. I am only at your side to escort you to school-Lady!"

"Sebastian?!"

"Your garments?! What has happened to you?"

"O-oh, well, you see.."

Goodness...what was I to explain to him? If there was any doubt in my words then Sebastian was sure to catch me in it. Then he would report this to grandmother...

"I was simply about the campus. I had heard that their floral program was extraordinary, and I searched the premises until I had come across here and suddenly tripped over that bucket over there. Silly me..."

"I see...Then we must call Shinju right away for another uniform. You might catch cold."

"I agree.."

Sebastian unbuttoned his coat for me and laid it onto my shoulders, but as Sebastian turned his back the boy bowed and said to me, " 'Gomen-nasai'! I had no idea that you were from the Michiko family!"

I gasped.

"Please do not say so out loud!"

The boy looked at me for an explanation. I had no choice but to tell him this in front of Sebastian.

"Please, will you promise not to breath a word of this to the class? If any of them were to know then everyone would treat me differently."

"A-umh.."

He looked down and promised. Sebastian studied him vigorously until he left. I asked the boy for his name on a whim as he turned to leave.

"Ryugazaki..Rei.."

"Then, Ryugazaki-san, thank you for protecting my secret. I hope we can get along this year."

" 'Hai'."

When he left, I turned to Sebastian and suggested that we hed to Shinju.

"Lady Ryuko, wouldn't you think it wise for your peers to know who you are?"

"Well, "I told him, "that'll leave the fun out of it, wouldn't it? Can we keep that secret as well, Sebastian?"

"Very well.., m'lady."

For the rest of the day Sebastian stayed quiet even after we arrived home. Of course, Shinju was able to provide me with another uniform for the afternoon, and no one but the three knew of what had happened during lunch. Though both Shinju and Sebastian treated me a bit different, I had an instinct that Sebastian told her about my "mishap" when she asked how I had happened to trip and fall. The two of them keeping a close eye on me only made me feel uncomfortable.

When the last class ended I quickly said goodbye to Takemono-san and left. The girls from before began to hover closer to me, with which I fled out of the classroom before they could say something to me again. Sebastian met me outside next to the school gates, obviously having the car parked near for everyone to see. I quickly slid into the back seat and watched as the girls stomp their feet on the sidewalk. Not only them, but the boy from before turned his head towards the car. Ryugazaki Rei..our conversation in the garden suddenly popped into my head like a jack-in-the-box. He was hesitantly about to say something as I left with Sebastian then...I wonder what he was going to say.


End file.
